Zeal
by bartgrrlg
Summary: Oh, ummmmm, it's about a new girl and ummmmm, wat happens 2 her @ Hogwarts, obviously w/ some romance muahahaha, oh PS if no one review (plz god REVIEW) then i wont write anymore (yea sad eh?)


Disclaimer: I sadly I must remind you that I don't own any of the HP characters etc. BUT (a large but) I do own the plot and the lovely Morgan Loe!  
  
A/N: I must remind anyone who's ACTUALLY reading this that this is my FIRST story and I personally think its crap..so..read on and PLZ review  
  
Chapter 1 - New Girl  
  
After a happy reunion with all their friends, Ron, Harry and Hermione decided to go to the dining hall for dinner. They went to the familiar Gryffindor table and sat in "their" seats (Ron, Harry and Hermione across from them). As they sat down an ecstatic Pansy immediately started talking to Hermione ("Oh, what was your summer like, Hermione? Mine was great!!" Blah blah blah). Beside Ron was an empty seat, soon to be filled by a rosy cheeked, out of breath, new girl. "God these halls are confusing, I have no idea were ANYthing is!" she stated (in an obviously American accent) turning to Ron, who sat there staring open mouthed at her. "Oh, sorry, my name's Morgan Loe, I'm new, I'm from Canada" she told him smiling. Ron just stared at her for a minute until Harry jabbed him sharply in the stomach, bringing Ron back to reality. "Oh..ummmmm..Harry" he said pointing at himself "Hermione" pointing at Harry "Ron." pointing at Hermione. Harry rolled his eyes and corrected Ron, then casually started asking her about Canada and such. By the time dinner was done Hermione and Morgan were chatting away like best friends and soon left the hall, arm in arm, leaving a dumb-struck Ron and a laughing Harry who managed to sputter out "Eh, Ron you can stop staring now, she left" Ron ignored Harry and slowly got up in a dazed state. "Eh, Ron what's wrong?" "Didya see her 'Arry?" "Ya.and you obviously saw a bit too much of her" "She was bloody hot, Harry! Didn't you see?!" "She wasn't that hot Ron." Harry replied, although he was slightly lying, there was something about her... Ron looked at Harry shocked. He stopped walking and put the back of his hand on Harry's forehead and asked "Are you sick Harry?" In a most serious voice. "Ah, No, but you obviously are, LOOOVE SICK" Harry mocked. Ron snorted and quickened his pace.  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
As soon as we left the hall Morgan asked me "Either of them single, Hermione, or are you saving them for yourself?" "Well.Harry is, but Ron's not" I didn't want to lie to Morgan, but I couldn't help think of how Ron had stared at Morgan, it made me..well jealous. "To bad" Morgan pouted "He's cute, but that's ok Harry's pretty hot too, that is unless you're saving him for yourself?" I laughed and replied "Nope, he's all yours!" Morgan smiled and we continued talking about boys etc. as I lead her up to the Gryffindor tower.  
  
Morgan's POV  
  
Although quite disappointed when Hermione told me that Ron's seeing someone, my spirits were quickly brought back up when I saw all the cute boys lounging in the Gryffindor common room. "Hi everyone! This is Morgan; she's new here, so make her feel welcome!" Hermione announced, then after glaring at some of the boys added "But not TOO welcome." I laughed and started talking to a short cutie. Heehee.  
  
Ron's POV  
  
God, something's wrong with Harry! Her! Not beautiful! She's a total HOTTIE! Hmmmm that reminds me, better hurry up to the common room before Colin gets to her (he's become known as a bit of a flirt). Damn! I was too late. As I stepped into the Gryffindor common room I was quick to see Morgan with Colin, but also SURROUNDED by boys!!  
  
Morgan's POV  
  
Wow! People in England sure are friendly heehee. As soon as I saw Ron I called out "Hey Ron, get your butt over here and protect me from Colin!" For not only was Colin scaring me (for he looked like a 2nd year but claimed he was 5th and he just creeped me out) and I really wanted to talk to Ron (damn his evil, well lets pretend she's evil girlfriend). Ron blushed, rolled his eyes and hesitatively walked over all at once. And before I knew it I was making my way up to the girls' dormitory.  
  
Ron's POV  
  
After a great night talking with (ok listening to, because I found that I couldn't actually talk) Morgan, I quickly fell asleep my dreams filled with her face. 


End file.
